The Athena twins,book 1
by son of Hades 12
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth were born gods? Not only that twins,what will they be the gods of and what will they do as gods? Author:Well quit asking questions summary and let them find out by reading,I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other recognizable is is a 5 chapter thing then I'll continue on a sequel but I'll need to think it over.
1. Prologue

**I thought of this when I noticed that it would be cool,so the prophecy is different as you know.**

* * *

Prologue

(Third Person POV)

Sitting outside the delivery room a man with sea-green eyes, those eyes filled with worry. The man's name, Poseidon god of the seas. In the delivery room were 3 adults,

One male, looking about 18 with blonde hair and blue eyes, there were two girls, one looking about 12 with auburn hair and silver eyes, the last person is a girl looking about 20 with blonde hair and storm grey eyes.

The guy was Apollo god of the sun, the auburn haired girl is Artemis, and the blonde is Athena goddess of wisdom. Sitting in the wisdom goddess' lap were two toddlers both with their mother's blonde hair and father's sea-green eyes.

Athena asks,"How do they look like 5-year-olds already?"

Artemis says,"Oh,yeah we're older than you so you don't know, when twin gods are born they are born in toddler form,though me and Apollo looked like we were four so it must be different."

Apollo interrupts,"What are their names?"

Athena says,"Annabeth will be the girls name, tell Poseidon he can choose the boys name."

Apollo goes into the hall to the worried god he asks,"Uncle P, good news Athena had twins, a boy and a girl, Athena chose the girls name but she wants you to choose the boys."

Thunder rumbles Poseidon says,"Tell her that the boys name is Perseus and to bring them to the meeting Zeus has called."

Apollo nods and an hour later Aphrodite comes into the throne room and the meeting started the two new twins sitting in their mother's lap and Zeus says,

"Well as everyone can see Athena has two children with her, we must choose what they will be the god and goddess of for when they are older,the first thing is my decision and my decision only the boy and girl will be the god and goddess of Heroes,any objections?"

They all nod no Dionysus asks,"So when they are given their domains I get to leave the stupid camp?"

Zeus says,"Yes, unless they want you there in which they will be your bosses."

Apollo and Hermes snicker and Zeus glares at them.

"I want my son to be god of rivers." Poseidon declared

"Well our daughter can be the goddess of lakes." Athena adds

Zeus says,"Well it does seem appropriate,all in favor?"

Everyones hand is raised.

"What about one of Athena's domains?" Artemis asks

"Also I would like to inform you,that there is another goddess here that is close to giving birth."

They all look at where she is looking at glares at Artemis and says,"Yes, I'm going to give birth to twins also, I'll name them Thalia and Jason."

Zeus smiles,"That is great now back to the subject, one of Athena's domains how about the boy gets crafts and the girl will get architecture?"

They all nod and say,"Yes"

Zeus says,"Meeting dis-"

"Wait!" Three voices yell in harmony,the fates

One says,"Before the decisions are final, the boy shall be the god of time to take charge of that realm and bring it to balance, the girl shall be the goddess of space."

Athena smiles and Poseidon joins her as the council is dismissed and the decisions are final, unless something shows they need another domain.

Athena soon put the toddlers to bed smiling down at them as they sleep.

* * *

**There it is I promise I won't be doing just this my other Percy Jackson fanfic will be worked on to. Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

ch.1

(Athena's POV**(A/N:I don't like doing female POVs so it will be rare)**)

It's been two months since the birth of my two twins they are the godly equivalent of a human 8-year-old, I watch as they happily train with Artemis and Apollo,surprisingly Artemis likes training him and giving him tips about how to speak to and respect women. After that Percy just hugs her and says,

"Thank you for these lessons Aunt Artemis,better than Apollo's."

She smiles,"Of course,you're welcome in my palace or at the hunt if you need advise,Athena will be working a lot so will Poseidon too bad Poseidon couldn't raise you in his undersea palace then I could admire the scenery while I train you."

I smile and walk off to my library.

(Percy's POV)

I walk with my twin up the steps running up to Uncle Zeus, after all the time we lived here we've grown attached to him, he smiles and says,"wow you kids are growing, you are 1 and 1/3 of a month**(A/N:Do the math and you'll notice.)** away from getting your seats among the council and you will leave Olympus and become the directors at Camp Half-Blood,too bad you'll have to wait two more months before Thalia and Jason join you."

We smile and I ask,"Uncle,what would we be the god and goddess of?"

He says,"Well Percy,you would be the god of time, heroes, rivers, crafts,swordsmanship, seeing as you can beat any god on Olympus with one, and due to how your personality loyalty."

He looks at Annabeth,"you will be the goddess of space, heroes, lakes, architecture,daggers,due to your skill, and due to your personality truth."

We look at him and I say,"Cool,hey Uncle what about our symbols of power?"

He says,"the council agreed that Percy will get Pegasuses**(A/N:it says this is correct, I thought it was Pegasai.)** and his symbol of power will be a sythe made of chronium a extremely light and rare time controlling metal, Annabeth gets the rabbit as her sacred animal and a silver dagger is he symbol of power."

We nod happy with the results,"Thank you Uncle,we're going to go bug Aphrodite now."

he laughs as we run to the pink palace of Aphrodite we smile and jump through the door,what we saw made me blush and run out of the room so fast you'd think Nyx came to kill me,Aphrodite had just stepped out of the shower.

Annabeth soon catches up to me,we stare at each other I say,"If you tell anyone,I'll kill you."

She nods and we decide to go see our eldest Aunt and play with ran up to Hestia and asked,"Will you play with us?"

She nods and says,"How about we take a look at your future domains and introduce you to the people there in a few weeks,right now I've got to go help Hephaestus."

We nod and Annabeth suggests,"how about we go see if Artemis will play with us?"

I nod and we flash out,appearing outside a silver camp,I frown and say,"Annabeth,We've never been here what if they attack me?"

She says,"Well I'll protect you we have the knowledge they'd never hurt another girl without reason."

I nod and we walk into the camp right when I set foot in the camp a girl jumps at me with a dagger Annabeth gets in front of me and the hunter stops,Annabeth says,

"We just came to see our Aunt Artemis,what's wrong with that,please just get the dagger away from my little brother."

I yell,"Annabeth we've been over this,we're twins,and we both know I'm 5 seconds older than you,you don't see me gloating!"

Everyone in the camp walks up hearing the whole sentence and one hunter says,"Wow,that girl is kinda like Apollo and the boy surprisingly is like Lady Artemis,that's kinda funny."

Artemis walks up and says,"Well,if it isn't Percy and Annabeth, and Annabeth he's correct I was there myself."

She grumbles and says,"Artemis will you play with us everyone on Olympus is busy."

She says,"Well the hunt is resting right now so sure."

We jump and laugh as we pull Artemis behind us and we play games with her and the other hunters,like hide and seek,and pin the arrow on Apollo's came up and said,

"Not funny,Annabeth you wanted to learn how to drive the sun chariot,are you coming?"

she smiles,"Sure Apollo."

They leave and Athena flashes into the camp,"Percy time for your daily meeting with your father."

I smile and follow mom to the daily meeting where dad isn't busy so he comes to Olympus to see me and Annabeth.

**One month later**

Zeus says,"I now declare you Perseus as the thirteenth Olympian and god of Time, heroes, rivers, crafts,swordsmanship, and loyalty, your symbol of power will be ρεύμα(stream) as time flows like a river, your sacred animal the Pegasus."

He looks at Annabeth,"And you will be the fourteenth Olympian and the goddess of space, heroes, lakes, architecture,daggers, and truth your symbol of power will be αστέρι(star) as the light of the night your sacred animal the rabbit."

We smile as our thrones appear,Zeus says,"Now Hestia will take you to the camps to introduce yourselves to the campers."

We nod and Hestia flashes us to the roman camp we quickly change into roman form,in roman form Annabeth doesn't change much except her hair becomes black and her eyes storm grey,mine is the same but I get taller,more tanned, and stream appears on my back.

I look at myself and nod signaling I've changed and we walk into the camp Hestia yells,"Listen up,Athena was released from her maiden oath 5 years ago and now these two are by godly standards 12 years old but in mortal standards they would be two months old but their gods so it's actually considered 12,now I show you the god of time, swordsmanship, heroes, rivers, crafts,and loyalty Perseus and the goddess of space,daggers, heroes, lakes, and truth Annabeth they will pop by every few weeks to check on you and lend help,they will be back to check on you next week ,please ask for it if you need help they will also be there to claim you for your parents as you all know we are very busy."

We flash out and when we can see again we are on a hill looking over a strawberry farm and a summer camp, we change back to Greek form and we jump around and when people see us,and start smiling like crazy as we reached the big blue house we turn and Hestia announces,

"Heroes,meet the two newest gods,the god of time, swordsmanship, heroes, rivers, crafts,and loyalty Perseus and the goddess of space,daggers, heroes, lakes, and truth Annabeth."

They all start to ask questions

* * *

**I'll continue that next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So from here on Percy and Annabeth age normally, since they are twelve in 2 and 1/3 months they'll age in years I'm putting up polls on who Percy and Annabeth should fall in love with, and their not on each others, list for possible loves because that's a Zeus and Hera Aunt and Uncle things are okay I mean they are here is the chapter.  
**

* * *

ch.2

(still Percy's POV)

One of our siblings asks,"What is their parentage?"

I step forward,"We're son and daughter of Athena and Poseidon."

They gasp and mom turns to us,"Listen my little troublemakers,I'm going to Olympus just do your job and make some friends you'll be able to come back to Olympus every once in a while,the winter solstice is in 5 days you will need to be there,see you soon."

I nod and hug her Annabeth quickly does the mom flashes out our siblings mob us and carry us to the Athena cabin,when there I say,

"Hello,siblings."

They look at me and Annabeth and say,"Wow, mom didn't tell us that we had siblings, so guys, god of time and goddess of space."

I smile,"Word of warning don't get on our bad side we were trained in the pranking art by Hermes himself and most of the other gods trained us including Artemis."

I think and ask,"Hey don't the unclaimed stay at the Hermes cabin?"

They nod and me and Annabeth look at each other smiling we both say,"Not for long."

We run out of the cabin and up to Chiron I say,"Chiron we need to build something,is it okay to make a cabin for the unclaimed."

He says,"It's okay but how we don't have much money for a building right now."

I smile,"Chiron,Annabeth is the goddess of architecture meaning with plans she can create it by just snapping her fingers."

He says,"Good,I'll put the Athena cabin to work while Conner and Travis here will show you around camp."

I nod and walk out with the two guys both sons of Hermes,the taller one gets behind me and moves to pickpocket me I say,"Travis,I know your a son of Hermes but if you pickpocket me I'll curse you with your team losing capture the flag."

I smile remembering watching the campers play capture the flag a month looks at me and holds his hands up in surrender.I smile and they show us the cabins I smile at the sword arena and say,

"Kinda good but the one on Olympus lets you fight monsters."

Annabeth smiles,"It's pretty good to me,beautiful view of the lake."

Travis smiles at her and says,"And your pretty Lady Annabeth."

She slaps him,"Don't flirt with me."

I say,"So Annabeth is it true you're in love with Apollo?"

She looks at me,"Maybe,I won't tell."

We hear a movement behind us and turn I yell,"Uncle Hades,it's been a while how's Nico and Bianca aren't they the same age as me and Annabeth."

He nods and moves one step to the side to reveal two 12-year-olds with black hair and onyx eyes,he says,"You're looking at Bianca goddess of Elysium,night,and flowers and god of shadows,judgement,and souls,I brought them here to help you and of course annoy you."

We laugh and Conner and Travis show us all around and when done we run to the Athena cabin and they hand us the plans for the undetermined cabin and a huge temple they said since they don't have one now would be the time to make one before going to ask Nico and Bianca questions.

I jump to work pulling Nico with me to get marble we flash off to the beach and I grab my phone and call Hermes he answers,"Hello Hermes deliver service please make your order?"

I say,"Hermes,we need about 500 tons of marble."

He says,"Okay this'll be free due to the many favors you did me want me to just deliver it?"

I say,"Yeah,me and Nico got it."

Then the marble appears on the beach.I just hang up and grab half of it Nico grabbing the other half. and we carry it through camp placing 400 tons of it in the exact middle of camp and taking the rest to the cabin area,I smile as Annabeth just snaps her fingers and a beautiful new cabin appears I smile knowing that she made enough beds for a thousand people there,I look at mine and Annabeth's cabins that were made before we got here,I jump up and say,

"Onto the temple,sis,I'll go look for something to do."

I smile as me and Nico find the Hephaestus campers at the forge I jump in and say,"Hello I'm Perseus the new camp director and god of time, this is my cousin Nico son of Hades and Persephone and god of Souls."

They bow I say,"Please don't bow it's weird."

They smile and I say,"So is the cabin councilor here I hear he's pretty cool."

A guy more confident than the others walks up,"Charles Beckendorf,please call me Beckendorf."

I smile,"Well Beckendorf,I'm telling you now I'm friends with your father and he talks about you a lot,you're his most successful son,I expect you to be as good as he says."

Beckendorf smiles,"How is dad anyway?"

I laugh,"Grumpy, he can't seem to find any of your mothers, they do understand him though so I understand it, he's just lonely."

Soon we leave and hear movement behind us we turn to see a girl with electric blue eyes and long black hair kinda like Thalia but she wears a red shirt and blue jeans I say,

"Are you a daughter of Zeus?"

she nods

I smile,"Well,good for you he's cool I'm glad you're half sister will come here to see you soon."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your voting the winners are Bianca and Jason sorry for those who wanted I needed Percy's so I put Annabeth's poll up but the Annabeth/Jason relationship will be shown a bit but I mainly did it because if I do Percy's might as well do Annabeth's. Also Thalia will not be single be ready for some Thalico.  
**

* * *

ch.3

I sat on the porch of the big house smiling at the Ares boys as they get their asses kicked after flirting with Bianca.I laugh as one flies into the bathrooms.I jump up and go over still smiling,

"Bianca,you might want to calm down before you cause permanent damage."

she turns,"Fine,but you need to punish them."

I smile,"Mark."

The lead son of Ares steps forward,"Yes,Lord Perseus?"

I smile,"The entire Ares cabin is to report to the Aphrodite cabin in 5 minutes."

He nods,"Yes sir."

And walks off Bianca looks at me, a evil smile on both our faces.I run into the Aphrodite cabin to see Selena and I say,"Selena I have a prank to ppull on the Ares cabin want to help?"

she adopts our evil smile,"Sure."

Soon the Ares cabin come in and I say,"All female Ares campers move to the side."

They do so and I say,"Ladies come in here."

The Aphrodite campers walk into the room and are pushed into some chairs I set up and the Ares girls smile as the makeup is brought out I say,"Well ladies if you want you can join in and help with your brothers' punishment."

They nod to me and I leave with Bianca she laughs and we walk to meet up with Annabeth today Zeus is bringing Thalia and Jason to help us,I make a detour and quickly go into the big house and grab the book Zeus lent me as I was searching Bianca came in and she looks at the room and sees the huge stacks of books and says,

"Wow you are very cluttered."

I say,"You should see Annabeth's room the books are made into a beaver dam and all over the place."

She steps forward and trips on a book I walk over and pick it up and read the title, fulminology I walk forward and hold out my hand and suddenly trip landing on Bianca with our lips touching in an accidental kiss my eyes widen and I blush deeply and she does the same I get up and say,

"Sorry."

Bianca looks at me and says,"Don't be."

she then kisses me I soon start to kiss back then I remember the others and end the kiss,"We can pick this up later but right now we need to go see Thalia and Jason."

she nods,"But we will continue this or you'll lose feeling between your legs."

I become pale and walk out with her to see Annabeth and Nico walk together Nico saying,"Come on Annabeth what's wrong with me that makes you hate me?"

She says,"One you won't leave me alone when I'm in my room, two you flirt with every goth,emo,or punk girl you see when I'm talking to you and you do that it makes me uncomfortable and now you want me to not hate you,I mean unless you can at least promise to set aside date time for hang out time then I don't want to hang out with you anymore."

I sigh they've had this conversation tons of times but Nico never learns.I walk up Bianca behind me I say,"Hey guys,ready to meet our cousins that Zeus sees fit to keep away from us."

They nod and Bianca says,"He does that because of these two troublemakers could rub off on them."

We smile and high-five I jump back from Annabeth and Nico's fists.I laugh and cover Annabeth's eyes so she hits Nico instead of me I whisper in his ear,

"That's payback for stealing my mp3 player."

He grumbles and we walk up the hill to see Zeus with two others about our age,with electric blue eyes, the girl with black hair and the boy with blonde he says,

"Perseus, Annabeth, Bianca, and Nico meet Jason and Thalia, Annabeth and Nico, no pranks."

Thalia looks at them and I sigh when Annabeth does the exact opposite of what Zeus says and tries the old tazer handshake only to get shocked.I laugh and say,

"Well Anna that's what you get for doing the opposite of what Uncle Zeus says."

Zeus nods,"He's right you know."

She sticks her tongue out and runs off Jason as he was introduced as runs after her I look at Bianca as Nico greets Thalia, both blushing deeply. I smile and wish Zeus luck in dealing with Hera as she yells at him for anything she can find.

I say,"So I'll introduce myself Perseus, son of Athena and Poseidon, god of heroes, time, swordsmanship, loyalty, crafts, and rivers."

Bianca smiles,"Bianca daughter of Hades and Persephone, goddess of Elysium, night, and flowers."

Nico says,"I'm Nico son of Hades and Persephone, god of shadows, judgement, and souls."

I say,"The other girl was my sister Annabeth goddess of space, daggers, heroes, lakes, and truth."

She says,"Well I'm Thalia goddess of the sky,lightning,and fate,as declared by the fates, and that was Jason god of wind, day, and quests."

I say,"Well,welcome to camp cuz,just watch your wallet the Hermes cabin are waiting for the right person to pickpocket."

She looks at me and nods Nico smiles and whispers in my ear,"I saw you kiss Bianca and I'll tell you now,you hurt her and your immortal life will be the equivalent of Tartarus."

I blush at the memory and then pale at his threat because I knew he meant it,oh and if you are wondering the reason we are able to interfere with the lives of demigods is because at least one of our domains bypasses that ancient law a little loophole me, Annabeth, and mom found.

I smile and walk off with Bianca as Thalia and Nico talk.

* * *

**So as you may have noticed being born a gods changes Percy and Annabeth to where Annabeth goofs off and Percy still jokes but he's more serious than he was in the books.**


	5. Chapter 4

ch.4

It's been a month since we met Thalia and Jason, now me and Bianca are officially dating although Aunt Artemis seems sad, I'll talk to her later.

Now we are at a council meeting and I sit there listening to Zeus every once in a while looking over at Hades, you see Hades has glared at me and watching me since me and Bianca started dating I look over at him and then I listen as Zeus yells,

"Poseidon,How dare you break the oath we made an oath for no more demigods and we even forced our brother into it, and not to mention the only reason we did that is to keep them from being prophecy children!"

I say,"While we are on the subject one shouldn't Hades and Hestia get thrones as they are a big part of the decisions on Olympus and two haven't you broken the oath too as god of Heroes I can tell you have a daughter praying to you as I hear the prayers before the parents."

Zeus says,"You have a point Hades and Hestia are a major part of the council and we have added to the council for the past few months with 16 Olympians now two more won't hurt and I admit I do have a demigod."

I cock my head to the side,"Now I must go save him from a cyclops."

I flash off and appear in central park in front of me a cyclops, behind me three demigods I look at the cyclops,"Father tells you to leave my brother. "

He nods and disappears in a sea breeze I turn to the demigods to see a girl with electric blue eyes and black hair, a guy with blonde a hair and familiar blue eyes, and a blonde girl with storm grey eyes,

"I see one of my cousins, a son of Hermes, and one of my sisters."

The guy with the electric blue eyes asks,"Who are you?"

I bow and say,"Perseus, son of Poseidon and Athena, god of heroes, time, crafts, loyalty, swordsmanship, and rivers."

I step towards my cousin and touch her forehead and she is covered in a cocoon of river-blue energy.

I say,"I bless you with power of rivers and time I also bless you so that all the fish in any river will aid you,a sword in your hand will be as deadly as my own, and you will be able to sense any disloyalty towards you."

He looks at me and asks,"Why would you help me?"

I smile,"You are family also you should know that your parents do care for you Zeus is watching as we speak and Hermes has cried everyday since you left your mother's house Luke and Zeus has forbade him from watching over you until you reach camp and finally Samantha mom is sending a satyr to you to get you to camp and I promise you'll see me."

I quickly bless her too with the added,"May you gain powers from other demigods around you."

I then hand the daughter of Zeus a credit card,"Use this to check into a hotel and get some rest."

she nods and asks,"Can you do one more thing for us?"

I nod,"I have a bit more time what do you need?"

she says,"Can you hide our demigod scents?"

I conjure up two necklaces,"These will hide your scents Luke here is safe because just his scent will not attract but one monster a day, goodbye see you at camp."

I flash out and Zeus glares at me,"How dare you bless my daughter without asking!"

I calmly say,"I'm just watching out for my cousin and sister I also can interfere with the lives of demigods as it is part of my domains, besides your daughter is my cousin just as much as Thalia is."

He yells,"You shouldn't even be near them although I am grateful for you disguising her scent you should not have blessed her without permission!"

I look at him,"Zeus you are the only one yelling here and you should know without my help then your daughter would have died and the only way you could have saved her was by turning her into a tree although Hermes I'm afraid your son will take her place but he will be brought back because without him the prophecy will not be completed we won't be able to stop it forever but we can delay it to where Zeus' daughter might have more time to train Apollo recite it please?"

He recites the great prophecy,

_"A Half-Blood of the eldest gods _

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

I say,"Wait it says he therefore a girl can't be the hero of the prophecy Father what gender is my younger brother/sister?"

He says,"Male."

I nod,"Then how about this one of us gods will help and visit him all of his life so that he will be on the gods side?"

Zeus says,"Well the ancient laws hold most of us from this except you four and it would be right for a brother or sister to be there and considering your sister Perseus we'll choose you but mark my words you better not betray us."

Mom and dad jump up mom says,"Father my son would never betray us."

Zeus nods,"Fine,Perseus you are now the guardian of your brother,council dismissed."

I flash out to camp with my sister and Thalia and Jason behind me as we go and get some sleep.

The next day

I get up get dressed and quickly flash off to the house of my father's mortal lover,Sandra Jackson,I walk up to the door and knock when a fat man opens it I say,

"Hello sir I'm here to see a Sandra Jackson on orders of my father is she here?"

He glares at me,"She's at work so get moving boy before I kick your ass."

I say,"You could try but I'm a peaceful person so I do have a lot to do."

I then ask,"Can I see my half-brother Achilles?"

He pushes a 5 year old to me and says,"Take him to his mother the kid is driving me crazy."

I nod and say,"Hello Achilles I'm Perseus your brother,I'll take you to your mother then I'll have to go but I will be back to see you in a few days."

I take him to his mother and I tell her about who I am and that I was told to watch over Achilles before flashing back to camp.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay just so you know Annabeth's replacement,Samantha is 6,Thalia's replacement,Themis(it means order)is eleven,and Luke is 12.**

* * *

Ch.5

When I flash into camp I hear my phone ring and I pick it up to hear Zeus,"Perseus,I want you to give my daughter partial immortality as god of Heroes you can give that and we both know it."

I say,"Lord Zeus this is a just in case right?"

He says,"Yes I don't want my first demigod daughter to be part of the prophecy."

I say,"I will Lord Zeus,bye."

I hang up and look down the hill to see the two girls my sister and cousin coming over sadly gazing at a new pine tree as they come over,I look down as they come up and say,

"Well you two follow me oh and your father has ordered for me to give you partial immortality Themis so you can still die from a wound but not disease so you will not age."

She looks at me and I know she doesn't want it just then my phone rings and the caller ID says Mom

I answer it and mom says,"The daughter of Zeus will need someone to helps her Zeus says to let them both sleep in my cabin."

I ask,"Mom do you want to talk to Samantha?"

She says,"Sure."

I hand her the phone and I make Themis partially immortal with a wave of my hand. I sigh and say,"I hope you will not need this long but you must stay eleven for seven years."

She nods,"Thanks for everything I just wish Luke was here."

I nod,"His father is crying right now I can feel it the loyalty he has for his son is strong."

She looks at me,"Where do I stay?"

"I'll show you but first I have to do something for Hermes." I say

I walk over to the pine and etch Luke son of Hermes on the tree I smile and say,"Hermes don't worry he will be back in a few years."

I walk back over to them and say,"Themis normally you would stay in Zeus' cabin but Athena is letting you stay in her cabin since it is warmer than Zeus' drafty cabin."

I walk in to the Athena cabin and say,"This is mom's cabin please don't go near the Hermes cabin."

I say,"Everyone,This is Samantha Chase and Themis Grace,daughter of Zeus,Themis will stay in this cabin because it is warmer so Athena is letting her stay here please Malcom show them around I have the camp's godly council to attend."

They nod and I grumble,"What is Thalia going to say this time she always seems to have something to yell at me."

I hear a laugh behind me as I walk away, I soon walk into the big house and sit down in my leather recliner as Thalia as expected yells at me,"Percy you idiot,you should never have blessed my sister that's my job!"

I sigh,"Well guess what I did get over it thunderbrain I did what would help them it's not like I'm gonna seduce her I'm a gentleman unlike Zeus who can't keep it in his pants."

she nods,"You have a point your not like our fathers,fine."

I smile and say,"Now tell us Annabeth are you and Jason dating?"

She blushes and nods Bianca and I smile,"Well Thalia that leaves you and Nico in this group that don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend."

She growls but says nothing I smile,"I'm gone."

I walk out and to the beach I jump onto the sand and sit there and wait for dinner

Later

I sit at the head table and Annabeth announces the arrival of Themis and Samantha, Jason announces any new claimings, Thalia announces the teams for capture the flag, I announce that capture the flag is tomorrow, Bianca announces what nymphs will heal people during capture the flag, and Nico announces the campers that get punishments and their punishments, and Chiron announces all that we didn't. I walk around to the Zeus table and ask Themis,

"What team did you want to be on for capture the flag?"

She says,"Athena's team."

I nod and say,"Well it's time for the sing along so I'm going to go see Aunt Artemis."

I walk out and flash off to go see Artemis when I walk into the hunt's camp they all greet me and I politely greet them back before saying,"Well I'm here to talk to Artemis,see ya around ladies."

I walk into her tent and ask,"Aunt Artemis,I was wanting to talk to you?"

she nod I say,"Well what do you think I should do for mine and Bianca's date, since you are a girl you might know."

she says,"Well you both like camp then why not go to the river and have a picnic."

I smile,"Thanks."

2 months later

I sit in my throne waiting for Zeus to finish yelling at Poseidon for getting mom pregnant once more even though Amphitrite left dad and he married mom Zeus still yells at him about it I just smile at Annabeth since she and I have been wanting a full blooded little sister which mom is pregnant with.

I flashback to meeting my little brother

**Flashback**

I flash to my mortal brother's house and I knock on the door.I walk up to the door and knock when a fat man opens it I say,

"Hello sir I'm here to see a Sandra Jackson on orders of my father is she here?"

He glares at me,"She's at work so get moving boy before I kick your ass."

I say,"You could try but I'm a peaceful person so I do have a lot to do."

I then ask,"Can I see my half-brother Achilles?"

He pushes a 5 year old to me and says,"Take him to his mother the kid is driving me crazy."

I nod and say,"Hello Achilles I'm Perseus your brother,I'll take you to your mother then I'll have to go but I will be back to see you in a few days."

When we get to the candy shop I walk in with Achilles on my shoulders I walk up to the counter and say to the woman,"I'm looking for a Sandra Jackson."

She looks at me and looks into my eyes,"Those eyes just like Poseidon's, who are you?"

I say,"I'm Perseus son of Poseidon and Athena and god of Heroes, I'm here to help raise Achilles in many ways like if you give him this necklace his demigod scent will be hidden."

I hand her the necklace,"I'll be back in a few weeks but I promise I will be there until he becomes 12 then he will be able to come to camp half-blood."

I say goodbye and walk out before flashing to camp

**Flash back end**


End file.
